lolirockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Princess of Ephedia (Part 1) (Iris-Verse)
The Dark Princess of Ephedia (Part 1) 'is the first episode of Iris's second season and the 27th episode overall (counting the first season). Synopsis Iris travels to Ephedia in hopes to defeat Gramorr, but instead meets someone new... Transcript song Iris, Talia and Auriana were practicing singing a new LoliRock song (LoliStep). The song finished and the three sighed. Iris: That song was ''awesome! Auriana: Yeah, Iris! You're right! Meanwhile, Amaru was watching the princesses from behind and went to them. Iris noticed him. Iris: Amaru, what are you up to now? The girls laughed, but Amaru didn't understand what was so funny. Talia: Now let's train a bit, right, girls? Auriana and Iris nodded. ----------- Iris: Crystal Collidum! Iris shot a few pink crystals to Auriana, but she defended herself. Auriana: Come on, Iris, you'll never make it this way! Iris sighed. Talia: Iris, just concentrate on what you love mostly. It gives you power. Auriana: Yeah, just think at Nathaniel kissing you! Right? Iris blushed and Talia face-palmed herself. Talia: Auriana, stop! You're intimidating Iris! Auriana: Really? Oh... Iris: CRYSTAL COLLIDUM! Iris shot more crystals at Talia, the latter not noticing, but quickly backed up so she wasn't hit. Auriana started clapping. Auriana: Good job Iris! Iris looked at Auriana, but turned her head to Talia. Talia: She's right... Good job... ----------- It was night. The princesses were sleeping. Suddenly, Iris woke up, quickly passing by Talia and Auriana. She ran outside. Iris: CRYSTAL TELEPORTATUM! A pink aura wrapped Iris, and she disappeared. ----------- Iris saw herself in front of Ephedia. It was exactly the same. Iris: Now, let's get in there and stop the tiranny! Iris stepped in the castle and went to the throne room. She saw a girl with a purple dress there. Iris: HEY, YOU! The girl turned around and saw Iris running to her. ???: What are you doing?! Iris: CRYSTAL COLLIDUM! Iris attacked the girl with pink crystals, but she dodged. Iris: Who are you? ???: You wanna know? Well, HERE! CRYSTAL SONICA! Some sonic waves came to Iris. She ran outside, followed by the girl. ???: CRYSTAL SONNILIDUM! The girl shooted purple crystal energy at Iris. Iris: JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! ???: NEVER! The girl wrapped Iris in the purple crystal energy. ???: So, you wanna know? Iris nodded. Iris: Yes. ???: Well then. I'm Rosy. Iris: My name is Iris. Rosy looked at her suspiciously. Rosy: Iris? As in the princess of Ephedia? Iris: Y-yes. Rosy released Iris from the purple energy. Rosy: Now come with me. Iris: What? Why? Rosy: I said come with me. Iris: Uh, okay, I guess... Rosy and Iris hurried to the back of the castle. Iris: So... What are we doing here? Rosy smiled. Rosy: You'll see. Iris sat down and Rosy came in front of her. Rosy: Crystal Guyesder! A screen appeared in front of Iris. '''TO BE CONTINUED... credits Major Events * Iris meets Rosy. Spells Used * Crystal Collidum: Used by Iris against Talia and Auriana (first time) and Rosy (second time) and by Rosy against Iris. * Crystal Teleportatum: Used by Iris to teleport to Ephedia. * Crystal Sonica: Used by Rosy against Iris. * Crystal Sonillidum: Used by Rosy against Iris. * Crystal Guyesder: Used by Rosy to find out more information about Iris. Songs * Higher (Opening) * LoliStep Characters * Iris * Rosy * Talia * Auriana * Amaru (cameo) Category:Iris-Verse